The wedding day
by radarvictory
Summary: What happens on the day two hunters get married? Lots of guests from different anime shows are invited to the celebration along with a ghost from the past dear to one's heart.


Author's Note: I don't own the following anime series: Witch Hunter Robin, Inu Yasha, Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth, Cardcaptor Sakura, Angelic Layer, Saint Seya and X.

The Inner Circle: radarvictory...

Radarvictory: yes?

The Inner Circle: Thank you for such a beautiful wedding! The Bride and Groom were so gorgeous! All the guests were a huge help in making sure that everything ran smoothly.

Radarvictory: You're all welcome but I'm still lonely... sitting in the same corner weeping all alone.

The wedding day:  
Robin roused to the sound of birdsong as sunlight filled the master suite. Curling her toes in the bed, she slit her eyes open and considered what was going to happen today. Amon and her wedding day! Two nights ago some of their invited guests had showed up early. It was then that they had decided to go through with a traditional Shinto wedding ceremony. Lady Kaede and the priest Miroku had married them in the quiet ritual. Amon and she had shared the dainty teacup with the bitter green tea as a sign of sharing their lives together.  
The rest of the guests would be arriving today via a special portal that Father Juliano had set up. The invitations had been sent and acceptations received. Flipping over in the smaller bed that her ghostly grandfather had insisted on, she contemplated the glowing light filling the room. I will be glad to get through this day with Amon as long as there're not too many surprises.  
The door slammed open as Yurika, Miho and Mika bounced in. Robin groaned as their chattering filled the room. Yurika yanked the covers off of Robin who for once was wearing a proper nightgown. Miho and Mika grabbed her by the arms and pulled her out of the bed.  
"Hurry up Robin! All the ladies are waiting for you to get cleaned up. They have all willing to help with you're getting ready." Yurika said.  
"I think that a small breakfast would be a good idea first." Lady Kaede with Kagome and Sango in tow said as she appeared with a tray.  
  
Serena and her friends appeared next with Sakura and Tomoyo as well. The three Magic Knights came in with even more food and drink as well as Misaki, Tamayo and the other girls from Angelic Layer.  
"First of all, I want to thank all of you for coming here today. Second, let's eat." Robin stood there with a welcoming look and a lifted glass of apple juice in her hand.  
Cheers greeted her welcome and all the girls ate quickly so they could get Robin ready. The door was slightly ajar as the guys walked past. Amon signaled for quiet as he peeked in, Haruto, Michael and Shunji arranging themselves around him to look in as well.  
Robin was looking beautiful as always. She disappeared for several minutes to take a quick shower. Shunji was watching his wife closely to make sure that she was all right. Haruto was smirking at Yurika who suddenly realized that someone was watching them.  
She stood up suddenly and ran to the door. Swinging it open wider, the guys fell flat on their faces. The girls shrieked in mock horror as not only the men of the inner circle were there but the guys from other anime series as well. Lady Kaede walked up and all the guys jumped up in real fear at the look on her face.  
"Well..." She said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Ahh... We're so sorry and we'll be going now!" The guys babbled and ran off with Amon in the lead as they raced down the hall to his temporary room.  
The girls looked at each other and laughter followed the guys down the hall. They got up as Lady Kaede shut the door firmly and Robin came out of the bathroom in her robe. Yurika pushed her down on the chair in front of the dressing table. Miho combed out her long golden hair as Mika stood by with a set of curlers to put her hair in. All the younger girls sat on Robin's bed after Tomoyo made it since they were already dressed for the wedding. Lady Kaede, Kagome and Sango lit incense sticks on a small prayer stand and began to pray for the day. Robin leaned her head back as she felt the hot curlers put on her head. Smelling the incense took her back to the Abbey and the feeling of completion.  
The younger girls chattered as they watched Robin transform into a glowing bride. Miho applied a light touch of makeup to her face while Mika unwound the curlers. Yurika brought out the wedding dress and a gasp came from the collected women. Lady Kaede smiled as she finished the prayers and Robin stood up to slip into her dress.  
Robin pulled her hose and slip on and Miho, Mika and Yurika lowered the gown on her as she stood ready with arms raised. The graceful folds of the dress settled around her in flowing pink. Serena appeared with the head wreath and ribbons and gently set it on the firewitch's hair. Robin smiled and all the girls applauded at the beautiful picture she made. The inner circle three stood around Robin in green, blue and red as a more complete landscape.  
Lady Kaede, Kagome, Sango were dressed in traditional kimonos while the others were dressed in shimmering short gowns of varying hues. Kagome lifted the short bow and arrow from her side and walked out to the balcony where she shot the flower-twined arrow into the sky.  
"That's the signal, guys. Time to get started!" The women heard Miroku shout in relief.  
Lady Kaede led the way with Kagome and Sango closely behind. All the younger girls came next with Mika and Yurika gliding next in step. Miho slowly made her way just before Robin stepped out of the room. Taking a deep breath, she settled her shoulders and raised her head with a small whispered prayer.  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Robin but your grandfather asked me to give this to you." A harsh voice interrupted her thoughts.  
She looked about as Inu Yasha came to her and handed her a lace veil. Robin took it in surprise and fingered the old fabric.  
"He said that it was your mother's and she wore it on her wedding day. I'll see you in the garden." The white haired boy saluted her before racing off.  
"My mother's wedding veil. To have something of hers..." Robin stopped for a moment before a hall mirror and gently placed the veil on her hair.  
For a brief moment, Robin's mother Maria appeared behind her daughter smiling at her. Turning around with widened eyes, she saw nothing. Well, I did not want too many surprises but things are working out differently. Miho turned back to call to Robin and saw her putting on a wedding veil. She saw the figure of a woman behind Robin for a brief second and got a flash of love that came from the woman directed to Robin.  
"Come on, Robin, we need to get downstairs so Harry can help you up the aisle." She called to the young bride who nodded and moved down the hall.  
As they reached the top of the grand stairs, a photographer waited at the bottom taking pictures of all the women as they came down the long flight of stairs. He took several of each woman and group shots of the women once they made it down to the bottom. Harry stood to one side, looking quite handsome in a black tux. He bowed to all the ladies and they curtsied back in a flowing line of color and sunlight.  
Yurika got the flowers for everyone and Mika lined up all the women in the order they were to walk in. Miho fussed over Robin for a moment as Yurika came over with the bridal flowers in her graceful hands. Mika pinned Harry's corsage as he stood ready to escort Robin. The bride waited in a pool of sunlight with her eyes closed as the photographer took a few more casual pictures.  
Yurika paused for a moment as the shining figure of Robin filled the hall with peace and love. Shaking her head, she handed her the soft white roses and ivy vines twisted together. She took them with a quiet thank you and the other three arranged themselves in the line. Harry came to Robin's side and offered his right arm to take. She placed her arm through his as the photographer took their picture together.  
Robin tugged on his arm and softly kissed the tall man's cheek in thanks of his escort. He smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder. Lady Kaede nodded to two of the Bronze Knights and they opened the double doors to start the walk up the aisle. From the door to the beginning of the chairs, Saint Seya and the rest of the Bronze Knights were side by side with the Knights of Heaven and the Knights of Earth along with the group from Magic Knight Rayearth who were actually behaving themselves for the wedding.  
All of the guests turned in their seats to watch the women come into the garden. Amon with Father Juliano waited up front of a small altar. The best men and groomsmen waited to escort the matron of honor and bridesmaids to one side. Lady Kaede with Kagome and Sango made it to their chairs with the younger girls giggling at the happy faces watching them. Sakura and Misaki held their baskets and released cherry blossoms on the aisle runner. Mika and Michael walked up next as Yurika and Haruto followed. Shunji took his wife's arm and asked her a quick question. She smiled and patted his arm while they walked up the aisle.  
Robin took a slow breath to steady her nerves and Harry squeezed her hand. Smiling at him, she turned her attention to the front where Amon waited for her. He smiled at her and her breath caught. He looked so gorgeous and she felt so blessed with him in her life. Shunji nodded to the small music group and they began slowly to play music. (The piece is the one called Robin, from the first Witch Hunter Robin soundtrack cd)  
Robin and Harry began their slow walk up the aisle as the guests all stood up to honor her. All of the warriors lifted their swords in salute as Harry brought Robin under their steel arch. The inner circle smiled at each other as Harry put Robin's hand in Amon's and he stepped back to stand next to Lady Kaede.  
Father Juliano bid everyone to sit and Robin and Amon straightened up before him. He began the simple ceremony of binding the couple in marriage. They responded in the positive as they were questioned closely. At the end of the ritual, he declared them husband and wife.  
Everyone cheered as Amon and Robin swooped in and kissed each other deeply. Breaking off the kiss which left them both breathless, they turned to their family and guests to smile at them. They all began to applaud as the couple moved down the aisle together as the photographer took pictures. Their attendants followed them down with Father Juliano leading the guests inside to the ballroom where a light lunch waited for them.  
Robin leaned on her husband's arm as they walked into the grand ballroom together. He smiled down at her sparkling green eyes and laughed. Leading her to their table while the others followed in a rainbow of color. He drew out her chair and bowed to her as she sat down. Shunji pulled out his chair and told him to sit down. He then helped Miho to sit down on a soft cushion on her chair. The others arranged themselves around the newly married couple.  
As soft music played during the meal, laughter and talk could be heard as well. Amon and Robin feeding each other playfully as the inner circle smiled at each other in contentment. Once the couple finished eating, they got up for a few minutes. Slipping out to a nearby balcony, they moved to the shadows to kiss. Robin touched his jaw and ran her slender fingers along his ear. He tightened his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close. His lips dipped and met hers.  
"Uh, Robin, Amon. Your guests have a surprise for you and want to give it to you." Michael cleared his throat.  
"We'll be there in a minute, big brother." Robin replied. She straightened Amon's hair with a smoothing hand and then the pair went back inside.  
As the couple came back, their guests were waiting with glasses in hand. Mamoru Chiba came forward to speak for the entire assemblage.  
"Lady Robin, Lord Amon; we wish to give the gift of our protection for a week while you are on your honeymoon. Where you decide to go, there will be at least two of us watching over you both. Usagi and I will be your first guards and we'll change every few hours so everyone gets the chance to watch over you." The entire group saluted the surprised couple with raised glasses.  
"Syaoran and I will be the next. We're great mages and we want to help." Dainty Sakura stepped forward next with her brown haired boyfriend in tow.  
"I will make a list of who watches next after the young mages." Mamoru said firmly with a raised hand at the chorus of guests clamoring to volunteer.  
Mamoru walked back to his table and began to write down names of the guards for the young couple. He slipped it into his pocket as the sound of music stilled for Shunji to make an announcement.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, clear the dance floor for Amon and Robin's first dance together." With that, Shunji returned to his wife's side.  
Amon drew Robin to her feet as the musicians began to play a soft waltz. They moved in time to the soaring instrumentals as Amon pulled her closer to him as they moved about the large ballroom. When the music ended, he bowed to his wife and she curtsied in return. When the music started again, the rest of the inner circle joined them. Harry escorting Lady Kaede to the floor with a graceful bow. When the third piece began, the rest joined in the dance. Usagi and Mamoru stood to one side and watched over the dancing crowd. Yue was dancing with Toya and Huraka with Michiru. Keeping a casual eye on things, Usagi drew out her staff while Mamoru loosened his sword from the scabbard just in case.  
Sakura and Syaron walked around as well with her twirling her star wand and him adjusting his sword on his shoulder. Toya looked at his young sister with a raised eyebrow and nodded at her readiness. Yue smiled at the younger couple and looked about as his skin goose pimpled. Something was so slightly wrong that he couldn't be sure of what is was. A slender vibe of an unknown watcher alerted him and he whispered the news to Toya as they circled around. The dark haired man nodded and they left the ballroom in search of the watcher.  
They paused in the lower garden where all the mystical creatures were relaxing. Yue walked up to Keroberos and warned him that something odd had happened. The winged golden lion nodded and said they had all felt something but weren't sure of what was happening. Luna, Artemis and Kilalla looked at each other and Luna spoke for the three of them.  
"I think that when Amon and Robin go out together, one of us should be with them as well. Cats aren't normally looked at and we should be able to help just in case of a ambush." The black cat said slowly to the relief of the other creatures.  
"That would be wise, I was just coming out to speak with you all." Mamoru spoke as he came out the double doors into the garden. "I think that Diana should stay here with one of the younger girls though, she's a little too young for guard duty. Usagi, Sakura and Syaron are watching now and I think anyone with a magical background felt that vague feeling."  
All the creatures nodded in agreement at what the future king said. Mamoru picked up Diana after she touched noses with her parents and walked back to the ballroom with her on his shoulder. As he entered the huge room, a man turned and beckoned to him. Surprised, Mamoru walked over to him as he steadied Diana on his shoulder.  
"I take it that you felt that, young prince?" Father Juliano inquired with a close look.  
"I think everyone felt it, sir. I've just asked the talking creatures for some additional help. They agreed and for now, we just wait. Do you have any idea who it could be?" Mamoru asked with a quiet whisper as Makoto and Minaka passed by with Misaki and Tamoyo in tow.  
The priest shook his head no as the older girls were explaining to the younger ones a few fight moves. Tamoyo was skipping with excitement as Makoto showed her moves that she used in her fights. Usagi appeared at his side and nodded to Father Juliano who bowed back to the future queen of Crystal Tokyo.  
"Mamoru, Sakura and Syaron are taking over and that great lion of hers is prowling around the ballroom. Can we dance now before the cutting of the cake?" Serena begged him.  
He nodded and the royal couple bowed to Father Juliano who saluted them back. Taking her by the hand, they danced to a new instrumental. The room glowed with color and love as the different couples within smiled at each other. Geo and Eagle stood to one side speaking with Sai and Kaede. Lantis and Hikaru danced past with the tall warrior whirling his slender partner about. She was giggling and the dark haired man smiled at her.  
Hearing the sound of a glass being tapped caught everyone's attention. Yurika stood there with a glass and spoon in her hands. When she got their interest, she put bot down behind her.  
"Everyone, Amon and Robin are going to cut the cake. Does anyone have a sword handy?"  
Everyone laughed when Hikaru came forward with her wide sword. Amon tried to pick it up when she handed it to him and nearly fell on his face. Hikaru giggled and picked up the sword to cut the couple a couple of slices. Standing back, she wiped the edge with a handy napkin that Lantis handed her. The couple fed each other cake and Amon nipped at Robin's fingers as she fed him. Wiping their faces, they returned to the dance floor with Sakura and Syaron shadowing them.  
The guests got their cake and enjoyed the rich flavors of the desert. Mamoru sent the next couple into duty, Fu and Ferio were both slender but seemed prepared to fight if necessary. Sakura and Syaron nodded to the couple in green and began to dance themselves. Lantis and Hikaru came up to Mamoru with concerned faces and he walked aside to speak with them.  
"When Hikaru and I were walking out earlier to make sure that everything was okay, we caught a flash on the other side of the ward that Lady Kaede set up. We think that someone is attempting to breach the protections. I think it would be wise that all the priests make sure that the barriers still in place. Do I have your permission to do so, Prince Mamoru?" The tall man requested.  
He nodded and the two moved off to gather those needed. Rei, Miroku, Lady Kaede, Guru Clef, along with the Knights of Heaven and the Knights of Earth approached the barrier. Standing in a circle together, they began to chant various prayers of protection and warding spells. Light streamed from their hands as the barrier was strengthened and firm under their control.  
"I believe that should do the trick for now, one of us should stand guard just in case of the ward being breached." Geru Clef said as he rested his staff against his shoulder.  
"I would like to make an addition." A woman's voice called to them as she walked to them.  
"Sierra, what are you doing out here?" Clef asked in surprise at the red haired master smith.  
"I wanted to make sure that all was well. Clef and I can stand the first watch and others take over when needed." Sierra said as she stood next to him to place a calming hand on his arm.


End file.
